<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by ThePiratePanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927180">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiratePanda/pseuds/ThePiratePanda'>ThePiratePanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiratePanda/pseuds/ThePiratePanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an Iceborn falls ill, their frost resistance weakens siginificantly. Sick and bedridden, Ashe just can't get warm, and asks Tryndamere to do her a small favor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe/Tryndamere (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eight years.</p><p>That’s how long it had been since Ashe first grasped her bow of True Ice. In eight years, she had embraced the cold and become one with it. It was an old friend now, granting power few could even dream of wielding.</p><p>It had been eight years since she suffered winter’s sting like a warmblood. She remembered this feeling from when she was younger, before her true potential had awakened. </p><p>She hated it. It wasn’t the like surge of energy that came from her weapon, no, it was a chill that rested at her core and blanketed her entire body. She clung to her bedsheets, but they did little. She was no warmother in that moment. She was a weakling barely worthy of even being called Freljordian.   </p><p>Tryndamere pulled shut the curtains of their private quarters. The dim lighting coupled with the quiet atmosphere made it a space worthy of sleeping in. The barbarian was no healer, but even a braindead elnuk could tell this was what Ashe needed. She had been in the bathroom sick to her stomach all night. The image of her lying on the floor still haunted him hours later. It was a far cry from the woman who normally carried herself with such grace. </p><p>Her husband had led her back to bed, and the tribe healer tended to her. He left a brown liquid on her nightstand. Tryndamere wasn’t sure if it was tea, a potion, or something else, but she was able to lie awake without getting sick again. It was an improvement. He would tend to Ashe’s responsibilities later, for now he needed to make sure she was comfortable. If only she would stop shivering. </p><p>He sat next to her on the bed, gently rubbing her back as she reached for the healer’s concoction. </p><p>“Do you need anything? An extra blanket?” he asked. </p><p>Ashe sipped on her tea. “No, thank you. I just need to lay down for a bit and I’ll be fine. I have work to do.”</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere.”</p><p>“I’m okay. Really, I…”</p><p>“Ashe,” he snapped, grasping her blanket-covered shoulder, “In three years of being married to you I’ve never seen you this unwell. A warmother is supposed to do what’s best for her tribe, is she not?” </p><p>Her gaze shifted away from him. The redness of her eyes was more obvious now than when he had been standing. They ached for sleep, and he had a gut feeling the previous night wasn’t the only one causing it. </p><p>Tryndamere was glad he closed the curtains, for it wasn’t just the light he intended to block out. It was the picture of Avarosans going about their daily business. Seeing her warriors training and her farmers laboring in their fields would only fuel the fire of Ashe’s defiance. With the window dark, that fire would be extinguished. </p><p>“Of course,” she finally answered.</p><p>“Today your duty is to rest and get well,” Tryndamere ordered. His tone was that he would use to command a soldier, only softer in volume. “You will not leave this room for any reason. Understand?”</p><p>“Yes, darling,” Ashe replied, like a child being reprimanded. She lied back down, clenching the blankets to herself. </p><p>The barbarian ran the day’s tasks through his mind. There was that warmother from the Snow Wolf tribe he was meeting, the petty quarrels he had to solve, and then the documents left on Ashe’s desk last night. Looking back, he should have suspected something was wrong when he retired to their quarters and discovered she'd gone to bed early. Perhaps he could have been with her when she woke up sick? Perhaps he could have made a difference?  </p><p>The responsibilities were nothing he couldn’t handle, he just hated doing them. Solving problems was in Ashe's nature, and people preferred her kindness and charisma over his gruff, loud voice and imitating figure. As for the documents, Tryndamere didn’t throw himself into battle arenas to sign paperwork. His purpose was to swing a blade, not clutch a pen. </p><p>If it were anyone else, Tryndamere would laugh in their face. Reduce him to sitting at a desk and signing papers? Ridiculous! But this wasn’t just anyone. For Ashe, he would make it happen. </p><p>He rose from the edge of the bed, making his way towards the door.</p><p>“Tryndamere?” the archer said weakly. “Can I just ask one thing?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Lay with me for a while?”</p><p>Those words snapped the barbarian into reality. At least, a reality different from his own – void of problems to be solved and business to be carried out. </p><p>Who was he to deny a polite request from his warmother?</p><p>“As you wish.” </p><p>He moved to his side of the bed and slipped under the blankets. The layers of cloth and fur were far too warm, but it was a small price to pay to be with her like this. She faced away from him. Tryndamere’s right arm slipped over the thin fabric covering her torso, pulling her in as much as he could. She adjusted for her comfort but granted him every inch. </p><p>He tugged on her nightgown gently. “So that’s why you’re so cold, your dress as thin as paper,” he joked. </p><p>Ashe stiffled a laugh. "Quiet. I take it back, leave immediately."</p><p>“Too late, you’re stuck with me now,” he said, his free hand caressing the curves she was so proud of.</p><p>Jests aside, her body was colder than he was used to. Her skin felt like ice where it normally would be draped in a light aura of frost, cold but not overwhelming. To a warmblood, she would be untouchable with a naked hand. But to him, it was the typical bite of their homeland. Her breathing was slow, Tryndamere feeling the gentle rise and fall of her body. </p><p>“You’re so warm,” Ashe whispered. </p><p>He nuzzled his face into her hair. How long had it been since they were together like this? Days? Weeks even? The stress of everyday life made neglecting these moments so easy. And yet, he valued them more than anything else. As thrilling as it was to triumph in battle, as satisfying as it was to watch a tribe pledge to Ashe’s service, these moments were their own drug. A drug that fueled an addiction he had no intention to kick.  </p><p>Tryndamere caught himself nearly falling asleep. He had no idea long he'd been laying there; he just knew this wasn’t the time for rest. Not for him. There was work to be done. </p><p>He lifted himself slightly, using his free hand to gently pull Ashe’s hair from her face.</p><p>She was sound asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>